<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The calm after the storm by love123edlu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863180">The calm after the storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/love123edlu/pseuds/love123edlu'>love123edlu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bars, Cheating, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confession, Sadness, Sulking, drunk, my strange attempt at angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/love123edlu/pseuds/love123edlu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is this 20 questions?" he asked throwing his hands in the air causing him to lose his balance and slide off his chair.<br/>Bonnie quickly pulled him by his arms before he hit the ground , when he looked up their faces were inches away and she<br/>swore she saw him glance at her lips. "The woman I love is you" he mumbled her eyes opened wider as she placed him back<br/>in his seat "That's why I keep going back to her because I know it's my fault our marriage is ruined" he stated playing with<br/>the tips of her hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The calm after the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damon walked into his house hoping to get a good nights sleep after a long day at work but to his surprise he heard moans coming from his and Elena's room . As he opens the door his heart breaks into a thousand pieces "Stefan" he whispers , his brother jerks up from under Elena with a look of guilt written all over his face but when Damon's eyes meet Elena's she looks proud.</p><p>"Damon don't look so surprised, its all good fun"</p><p>"This is it I want a divorce" he said squeezing his watery eyes shut</p><p>"Yeah right , you say that all the time" she had a smirk on her face as she placed a gentle kiss on Stefan's lips before turning to face him again</p><p>"I mean it this time" at that she let out a small sigh hoping off Stefan's lap</p><p>"Alright , see you tomorrow love"</p><p>"Ugh, fuck you"</p><p>"Congrats you already have" </p><p>He dragged himself to the nearest bar and basically snatched the bottle of whiskey out of that poor waiters hand . He stared into his glass only to see his heartbroken self staring right back at him so he downed the rest of his cup , as he reached for the bottle to refill he realized it was empty. "Fuck" he whispered searching the room for any stronger drinks , then his eyes landed on the beautiful girl making her way to him.</p><p>"Hey Damon, you look like shit" she stated taking a seat next to him and ordering three shots.</p><p>"Yeah well I feel like it too so" he said keeping his eyes on the mahogany table.</p><p>"Did she cheat again?" he nodded slowly tapping his fingers on the table "With who this time?"</p><p>"Stefan" and Bonnie's eyes grew wide at the mention of his brothers name , she was suddenly filled with an overwhelming amount of pity . That wasn't the first time Elena had cheated but with his brother that was just messed up.</p><p>"Are you ok?" of course she already knew the answer to that question but she felt like she had to ask.</p><p>"Oh I don't know Bon how would you feel if the person you loved cheated on you every single damn week and on top of everything screws your brother?" he asked the sarcasm coming out like venom .</p><p>"Okay I'm just worried about you" she said sounding a bit defeated. Going against his better judgement he turns to face her and immediately gets lost in her wild green eyes.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, I deserve it" he said unconsciously reaching for one of her shots.</p><p>"Nope , I'm cutting you off big boy" she said moving it out of his reach causing him to stick out his tongue "What do you mean you deserve it?" she questioned .</p><p>"Um well Elena cheating on me started because during our marriage she learnt she  wasn't the only woman I loved" Bonnie's mouth fell open at that statement it was unheard of for Damon Salvatore to love someone other Elena Gilbert "Yeah I know shocking" he said with a fake smile.</p><p>"Who was it ?" she said in a serious tone.</p><p>"What is this 20 questions?" he asked throwing his hands in the air causing him to lose his balance and slide off his chair. Bonnie quickly pulled him by his arms before he hit the ground , when he looked up their faces were inches away and she swore she saw him glance at her lips. "The woman I love is you" he mumbled her eyes opened wider as she placed him back in his seat "That's why I keep going back to her because I know it's my fault our marriage is ruined" he stated playing with the tips of her hair.</p><p>"Wow" is all she could think of.</p><p>"Wow indeed" he said downing one of Bonnie's shots she didn't know he had taken "Well bye talk to you next week" he said pushing himself off his chair but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.</p><p>"Your not going back to her?" she asked calmly.</p><p>"No I'm going to throw up and pass out in a nearby bus stop then go back to her" he stated in a monotone way .</p><p>"You can't keep doing this to yourself Damon I mean this is literally the definition of toxic" she explained trying to talk some sense into him.</p><p>"Then stop me ok ,make me want to stay" he yelled entering Bonnie's personal space hovering over her petite form "Please Bonbon don't let me leave" he said brushing his lips on hers. He pulled away slowly seeing she stood still "Sorry" he whispered turning to walk away.</p><p>"I regret this already" she muttered before following him out of the bar into the cold rainy night. "Damon!" she yelled walking as fast as her legs would take her "Damon!" she screamed causing him to turn around sharply</p><p>"What?" he yelled his face softened as he saw that she was clearly freezing out here "Bon your shaking" he said his expression softening as he quickly removed his slightly soaked jacket and wrapped it around her. She stared into his crystal blue eyes gripping the sleeves of the jacket, then her eyes drifted to her lips and her breath hitched . "You ok?" he asked and that's when she smashed her lips onto his . He held onto her waist for balance as he deepened the kiss he licked her lower lip begging for entrance which she gladly allowed . Their tongues battled for dominance as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and gently yanked eliciting a moan from him. He bit down on her bottom lip and sucked it before pulling away for air. "I love you Bonnie Bennet"</p><p>"I love you too Damon Salvatore"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>